The present invention relates to a capacitor cascade.
Such capacitor cascades have been known for a long time and are described, for instance, in the catalogue of Draloric Electronic GmbH, entitled "Ceramic Capacitors," 1975, pages 118 to 120. In these known capacitor cascades for voltage multiplication, the ceramic disk capacitors are soldered together by annular rigid metal parts and are connected electrically in series, with lead wires extending from the rigid metal parts. In this way there is obtained a rigid structure which is easily broken in the case of dynamic stresses.